The Awakening of the World of Minecraft
by frozenwizard
Summary: The world of minecraft has a will of its own. To expand itself and dominate the physical world itself. At first, it seems cool - silverfish and villagers spawning in Joey's own house. But how much longer will the fun last until a real threat starts to spawn? Please read and reviews wanted! (Rated T just in case.)
1. Silverfish Trouble

**CHAPTER 1**

_The soccer ball came closer and closer…Joey could imagine him kicking it right into the net, and winning the game for his team. He could hear his friends yelling his name, and he tensed. At the last moment he sprang forward with his right leg and kicked the ball._

Joey snapped out of his trance and blinked. He was in his basement, and his laptop was still open in front of him. His digital clock read 3:10 AM, and he realized the chat box was spammed with messages from his friends. He realized he must have fallen asleep for sleeping for ten minutes, after playing minecraft since 10:00 PM. He typed _sorry_ into the chat, but closed his computer five minutes later. He was completely exhausted, and even though his parents weren't at home, he packed up his laptop and fell asleep instantly on his bed when he reached it.

His laptop bag wiggled. The laptop bag started to shake violently and the thing inside it ripped a small hole in it. The small thing tumbled out and in the pale moonlight seeping from the half opened window it looked like a small silver dog.

It was actually a silverfish.

The silverfish's silver spine glittered eerily in the moonlight, and its shadows danced when it moved. The silverfish slipped silently underneath Joey's bed, waiting for its friends to accompany it.

When Joey woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was there was smoke coming out of his laptop. He jumped to the ground, and noticed a moment later that the smoke alarm wasn't blaring. Upon closer inspection, Joey realized it was not smoke, but some strange kind of small gray bubble. Joey was about to touch it when a bunch of bubbles started to pop and another silverfish slipped out and moved quickly to where the other silverfish were, namely, under Joey's bed.

The silverfish had been coming out of Joey's laptop for the whole night, and Joey quickly counted about 20 silverfish under his bed, squirming excitedly.

Joey wanted to scream, kill the silverfish, call his parents and the police all at the same time, but he didn't. He knew the silverfish was from minecraft, and they didn't seem to be interested in killing him like they did in his survival world which Joey called "AWESOMENESS".

Joey quickly opened his laptop and while he waited for it to load, he debated in his head what he should do with the silverfish. He knew he couldn't keep them because a) silverfish was his least liked mob in all of minecraft b) his parents would kill him c) if his friends found out they would call the police and they would ask awkward questions, and most importantly, d) what if something more dangerous than some silverfish came out of his laptop?

But on the other hand, the silverfish was not attacking Joey. Joey had always wanted a pet, and what if an Enderdragon came out? What if it was just as harmless as the silverfish?

After the laptop was fully opened, the laptop stopped smoking (or whatever laptops do when gray bubbles come out of them) and no more silverfish came out. Joey opened minecraft, and realized the world "AWESOMENESS" was already opened and there was a mob of silverfish around his character.

His character was not taking any damage.

Joey decided to focus more on the real silverfish that was under his bed.

"So," started Joey, "do you guys speak English?"

The silverfish made no English reply but turned to look at Joey.

"Do you guys no how to do anything?"

Once again the silverfish made no reply but a few of them hopped up onto Joey's bed.

"No!" yelled Joey. "Don't climb onto my bed!"

The scared silverfish quickly hopped off and slipped behind the other silverfish.

Joey smiled. "At least you guys can understand me, even if I don't understand you. How did you get here? Like, from minecraft to Earth?"

The silverfish didn't seem to understand and went back to randomly hopping and jumping around – underneath Joey's bed, this time.

After another silent debate in his head, he called his best friend – his very, _very_ best trustworthy friend – Kevin.

Kevin was a gamer just like Joey, slightly better at minecraft and sports, and academic marks in general, but a lot of people thought he was a bit strange, but in a good way. He tried to see the positive thing in everything, and Joey was trying to be a little bit more like Kevin – friendly and considerate. Joey didn't know why people wouldn't want to be friends with him, much less call him "strange".

Kevin arrived four minutes later and Joey explained the problem to him.

Kevin didn't reply. He sat down on a chair looking at the silverfish playing with each other together under the bed.

"These silverfish remind me of dogs," said Kevin.

"You've met silver dogs before?" asked Joey, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but what I mean is that these silverfish are so playful and friendly. They just don't remind me of those hostile mobs in minecraft. What if we could _do_ something with them?" suggested Kevin.

"Exactly what I was going to point out. Do you perhaps know any old people with bad eyesight that we could fool into that these are "dogs"?" said Joey.

"That's not what I meant, Joey. I like these silverfish. They're friendly, too. I don't want to get rid of them. Why don't we teach them tricks or something like that?"

Joey tried not to roll his eyes. Of course, only Kevin would ever suggest that.

"Why not?" said Kevin. "You can't teach an old silverfish new tricks. Plus, we could be famous one day, having an unknown kind of creature!"

"Why not just tell the police now? What if my parents found out?"

"Then we better get training now, since your parents are on a business trip. They'll be back in 2 days."

"What about the police?"

Kevin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It was just an idea…if silverfish can come out of your laptop, why can't something more powerful?"

"Are you saying we should get rid of my laptop before a Wither pops out?" demanded Joey.

"Of course not. Silverfish are hostile creatures in minecraft, remember? But they aren't here, not on Earth. I mean, Iron Golems defending our mansion? Riding pass Calaway Park on our _Enderdragon?_ Walking our silverfish! Having a snow ball fight with a Snow Golem! Blowing up our worst enemy's homework up with a creeper! It could all be ours!" said Kevin, his voice rising loudly.

The fact dawned on Joey. "That would be _awesome_."

"That's absolutely correct. But we can't make any mistakes here. I don't want an Enderdragon that's hostile."

"But the silverfish aren't!" said Joey.

"What if there's a time limit on how passive they are? I want to get to know these silverfish better before we summon more mobs."

"Smart," admitted Joey, "so where should we hide our laptop for now? We don't want a creeper popping out on its own."

"The attic," said Kevin. "And we need a room to put these silverfish."

"There's a small storage room in the basement."

"Great," said Kevin, "I'll take those silverfish there. Meet you in the basement!"

Joey was bouncing with excitement. His memory flashed back to when he had been playing soccer 3 years ago when he had been 9. His classmates had made fun of him and called him a loser.

_Who will be the loser when I have an army of zombies? _Joey thought. _I'll have my own set of rules, and my own followers, like those popular kids who think I'm a loser. Who will be laughing when I stock myself up rich with emeralds from villagers?_

Joey smiled again, put his laptop down, and secretly opened it up. He put in the seed, 817, and walked into the village that generated right by his spawnpoint. He collected the iron sword, the iron pickaxe and the piece of bread and then talked to a villager. He opened the world to LAN and then quickly turned off his computer.

That was the formula to spawn the mobs into the real-world, because that was what had happened the night before on his world AWESOMENESS when the silverfish had spawned.

He and Kevin had agreed they wouldn't do it until they learned that the mobs were not hostile, but Joey thought to himself – _what harm can a villager possibly do?_

Putting on his watch timer for 30 minutes. He walked down stairs knowing that by time he went upstairs again there would be a villager waiting for him.

Joey didn't know that time still passed in minecraft as the villager was slowly being generated. 10 minutes later it was already becoming night in minecraft, and Joey never realized that his diffuculty was on "hard".


	2. Supernatural Occurences

**CHAPTER 2**

Joey flicked open the light of the storage room. Kevin had already moved everything out, leaving the room wide and spacious for the 20 silverfish that were with him.

"And since he's Bob, you can be Cob and that one over there…why don't you be Lob?" said Kevin, picking the silverfish up one by one.

"You're giving them _names?" _said Joey, exasperated. "At least call them Shredder or Grinder or something."

"Why?" asked Kevin, in his usual clueless manner. "They don't _look_ scary. They're actually kind of cute!"

Joey surveyed the room quickly. "How come there are only 10 silverfish?" he asked.

"Was there supposed to be more?" asked Kevin.

"I thought there was about 20 at first," said Joey. "But I guess I just miscounted since all of the silverfish were in a large group and not exactly very spread out like this."

Kevin must have heard the worry in Joey's voice. "I'm pretty sure there have been only 10 for the whole time. But if you do see any silverfish crawling around, do tell me."

Joey nodded. "Do you think if a silverfish spawns every 30 minutes, will other mobs spawn in that rate, too?"

"I don't think so. The rate of each mob will probably spawn at different rates because of their size. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious," lied Joey. At the moment he was actually waiting for his villager to spawn in the attic, but Joey didn't think Kevin would be very happy if Joey was spawning mobs on his own.

Kevin pointed at the computer on a nearby desk. "I still got about an hour until I need to go home. You want to play a bit of minecraft?"

Before Joey could find an answer, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Kevin sprang to his feet. "I'll hide the silverfish, you get the door."

Joey ran upstairs. He glanced through the window, and saw someone who he was not expecting.

It was a middle-aged man, around his twenties. He was wearing a police uniform, and there was a pistol strapped to his belt. In his hand the police officer was holding a pen and a sheet of paper.

Joey opened the door.

"Excuse me. Are any of your parents at home?" asked the police officer.

"Um…no. They're on a business trip."

"May I take a look at your basement?"

Joey was surprised by this direct question. "Could you wait until my parents come home?"

"When will they be coming home?" asked the police officer.

"1 and a half more days."

"I will be returning in 2 days. Here is my card." The police officer passed it to Joey and it read: RIEN HEBRO – SUPERNATURAL OCCURRENCE INSPECTOR and on the bottom it read: FIELD – ELECTRONIC GAMES. "My name's Rien Hebro like the card says."

Joey shooed the officer as fast as he could out of his house. Joey had never heard about Rien Hebro before – and much less anything about "Supernatural Occurrence Inspectors."

_Could this Hebro officer possibly know anything about the silverfish turning alive?_ Joey thought. Locking the door, Joey sprinted down the stairs and turned to face Kevin who was on the computer.

"What are you doing?" yelled Joey in a voice louder than usual.

"Oh, just checking out minecraft," said Kevin in a fake innocent voice.

"You better not be using my account!"

"Of course not. I just logged you out. Funny, when I was going to play on Mineplex I realized there was an LAN server."

Joey tried to look confused, but he knew what Kevin was going to say.

"It was your minecraft account," said Kevin. "I went in and there was a zombie villager right in front of you. But it wasn't attacking you. Is that strange?"

"You know who was at my front door?" said Joey, smartly changing the subject. "It was a guy called Rien Hebro. He was the head of 'Electronic Gaming' and he was in this company that talked about 'supernatural occurences' and stuff like that."

Joey knew that would get Kevin interested, and Joey was right. Kevin turned straight around and said, "You pronounce 'Rien' weirdly. Show me how you spell it."

Joey just gave Kevin Hebro's bussiness card.

"Interesting. Is this how Mr. Hebro said his name?" asked Kevin.

"Yep."

Kevin clenched his fist. "It sounds like Brian when you say it."

"Well, that how Hebro said it."

Kevin started to say something, but the doorbell rang again.

"It better not be that Rien dude again," muttered Joey as he went up the stairs again. "And hide the silverfish just in case."

It wasn't Rien Hebro.

"Hi, Mrs. Carlen," said Joey. It was hard to tell that she was actually Kevin's mom, because they looked so different. Kevin had light brown hair, and was tall, while Kevin's mom was short and had jet black hair. She had round glasses that reminded Joey of his Grade 5 math teacher that taught him and Kevin last year.

"Why, how are you, Joey?" said Mrs. Carlen.

"Great!" Joey hoped he didn't sound too sarcastic, because unknown to Mrs. Carlen, Joey and Kevin were actually being troubled with the fact that a Wither might just spawn randomly in the attic. Joey remembered that his villagers were still under the effect of spawning into his house, and he hoped Kevin wasn't on minecraft again and summoning Enderdragons.

_I went in and there was a zombie villager in front of you._

Kevin's words made Joey scared. Joey was spawning a villager, not a zombie villager. What could have possibly went wrong?

Wanting Kevin's mom to leave as fast as possible so Joey could check the attic, Joey said, "Are you here to pick up Kevin?"

"Yes," answered Mrs. Carlen. "Kevin's cousin called and we're leaving immediately for England."

Joey had no chance to talk to Kevin after that except calling Kevin upstairs. Her mom bustled Kevin away and Joey realized he was alone now, with no Kevin to help him if trouble spawned. Joey felt guiltly about half feeling happy that Kevin was gone, so Joey could spawn some villagers in peace.

As Mrs. Carlen closed the door behind her, Joey wished he could have talked with Kevin one last time.

Hoping that Kevin would have a bit of time to check his e-mail before he left for England, Joey quickly grabbed his iPad and sent an e-mail to Kevin.

Have a fun trip!

How long are you going for?

Joey

Joey wanted to say something about the silverfish and the villagers and even something about Rien Hebro, but he remembered what Kevin had told him a few months ago about Mrs. Carlen checking his e-mail.

Instead of mentioning anything unusual, Joey closed his iPad and walked towards the attic.

When Joey arrived, it was too late.

The whole room upstairs was a mess, and shards of glass from the broken window lay on the floor. Rien Hebro was leaning on the side of the TV which was cracked too. Two zombie villagers were closing on Rien Hebro.

Joey grabbed a small baseball bat that Joey used to play with when he was a boy.

_Will these zombies listen to me like the silverfish?_ Joey wondered, but there was no time.

"Stop!"

The zombie villagers turned to Joey. The two of them advanced forward.

Mustering all the force he could, Joey brought the baseball bat down on the closest zombie villager.

It didn't stop the second zombie. It raised its fists and pummeled Joey on the stomach. Joey could feel blood oozing out of his mouth. His vision was fading, but he heard a buzzing sound behind him.

It was one of his silverfish, and the largest one out of the ten. Joey remembered Kevin calling it Bob.

"Hey Bob…"

It was Joey's last chance, and he hoped the silverfish would stay passive so Joey wouldn't have to be worried about being chewed by a silverfish and get ripped apart by a zombie villager.

"Bob, get your friends, okay? We need to get rid of this zombie –"

The zombie villager hit Joey again, and Joey fainted.

But Bob the silverfish had heard enough. He rounded up four of his other friends and stopped the zombie from getting the finishing blow.

Meanwhile, Kevin was leaving the airport. He quickly checked his e-mail, knowing there would be no Wi-fi on the plane.

Kevin glanced at Joey's e-mail and thought of a reply.

"Come on, Kevin! I want to be early just in case!" shouted Mrs. Carlen.

Kevin had no time to double-check his e-mail. He quickly sent it and rushed off with his mom.

Kevin paid a price for typing too quickly. He had added an extra number 1 by accident.

SENT MESSAGES

To: Joey

Have a fun trip!

How long are you going for?

Joey

REPLY:

Thanks.

Coming back in about 31 days.

Kevin


	3. All Alone

**CHAPTER 3**

Joey checked his e-mail one last time. He had already checked it 4 times, hoping for Kevin to somehow update it. But Joey knew Kevin was on his way to England, and wouldn't be back for another 31 days. Joey's head still throbbed from the pain. Luckily, Bob the silverfish and his silverfish friends had killed 1 zombie villager and Joey had captivated the other zombie villager in the storage room for later analysis when Kevin returned. But at the moment, Joey was all alone. Kevin was gone, and he didn't have any other close friends.

Another problem for Joey was Rien Hebro. Hebro had escaped a second after Joey had woken up. And when Joey had called the Hebro's company number on the phone, an old partly deaf lady answered it.

"My parents are coming back tomorrow morning," Joey told Bob the silverfish.

Bob nodded, as if he understood. Joey didn't use to like silverfish a lot, but they were starting to act like pet dogs, and Joey had 10 of them, all named. Nibbler, Chomper, Chewer, Biter, Bob, Cob, Lob, Bonzi, Silver and Fish. Bob seemed to be the oldest of them all and the smartest who was always following Joey around to help. Nibbler was the smallest and youngest and the silverfish that Joey liked the most. Chomper, Biter and Chewer seemed to be triplets who gnawed on everything leather (like the Joey's favourite sofa). Cob and Lob seemed to be just normal silverfish, and Bob's best companions. Bonzi was the hyper one who liked to jump around and chase the other silverfish. Silver was the fastest silverfish and definitely was a bit more shiny than the other silverfish. Fish moved in an awkward manner that made Fish looked like he was swimming…like a fish.

Joey wanted to spawn another minecraft mob, but since he was alone with no help from Kevin, and especially after the zombie villager incident, he wasn't sure if he could handle any more of it. And since his parents were returning te next day, Joey decided he needed to focus on where to hide the silverfish and create an alibi for the chewed sofa, large mess (mostly created by Rien Hebro, the 2 zombie villagers and Bonzi the silverfish) and why his mom shouldn't go into the attic.

Joey quickly phoned up his friend James. James had a brother called Jake. Jake and James were almost identical but Jake was actually an year older.

"Hello, this is James."

"Hi, James. This is Joey." Joey didn't trust any of his other friends anywhere as near as his friend Kevin, but he was in desperate need of help now.

"My man, what do you need?" asked James.

"Could you come over to my house? I kind of have a minecraft problem."

"What? Can't load a server or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just come over, and make it quick."

"Well…I'm kind of busy at the moment, did you try Kevin?" asked James.

"He's in England."

"Got it. I'll come over in an hour."

James ended the call and Joey looked at the silverfish. "What do you guys eat?"

Chomper started to chew on the leather sofa.

"Sorry, Chomper, but I can't have you always chewing on the sofa. What'll we do when my mom and dad come back from their business trip?"

A large machine sound started to come from the attic. _What now?_ Joey wondered. "Bob, Lob, Cob…you guys come with me! That zombie villager is still in there but I don't like that sound that's coming from it. Let's take a look."

Bob, Lob and Cob followed immediately and Joey grabbed a baseball bat just in case the zombie villager tried to attack him. Joey pulled open the attic door and walked in.

It was his computer that was making the large sound.

And the zombie villager was typing on it.

Bob charged at the zombie villager but suddenly a large green cube appeared out of nowhere and pushed Bob and joey back out of the attic.

"A slime!" stated Joey.

The slime looked at Joey with a clueless face. The slime didn't seem to be hostile but friendly like Joey's silverfish.

"Hey, you don't want to kill me!" exclaimed Joey, surprised. "Guess you can be a friend like my silverfish instead of an enemy like that zombie villager!"

The zombie villager moaned loudly and advanced out of the attic. Joey raised his baseball bat, but the zombie villager slammed the slime onto the leather sofa.

Bob and the rest of the silverfish charged at it. The zombie villager flipped back onto the laptop and Joey read /summon EnderDrag.

The silverfish continued to attack the zombie villager but the zombie villager continued to press keys until he pressed an _o_. Bonzi slammed the zombie down and the zombie villager hit the key _n._ Bonzi flipped to his side and brushed on the enter key. Joey's baseball bat came down hard, but not fast enough. The laptop broke into pieces but one last command was written on it: /summon EnderDragon.

"No!" yelled Joey but a large wing swept out of the broken laptop and slammed Joey and the slime hard on the head. The zombie villager jumped onto the Enderdragon and the Enderdragon ripped the attic in half and sped out of the house. The last thing Joey felt was himself landing face first onto the slime and the rest of his silverfish falling behind him.

Kevin was in the middle of his flight to England, and there were 3 more hours left. He played the PE edition of minecraft quietly on his seat, but he sensed something was wrong. He could feel it. Then Kevin peered down the window. He thought he might have imagined it, but he thought it was the shape of a large Enderdragon. As the shape swept past, Kevin returned to his iPad. The screen flashed, and the iPad froze. He exited out of minecraft PE and the iPad worked normal. Then he turned minecraft up again, and the screen started to work normally.

"Good," he muttered to himself. In the game he suddenly lost a heart from damage. His character swiveled around, and came face-to-face with a skeleton holding its bow, ready to shoot at him again.

The screen flashed, and the skeleton drew closer. Kevin could feel the tip of the arrow coming out of the screen and suddenly his iPad cracked.

"Do you have a problem, young child?" asked an elderly woman beside him. Kevin didn't like being called 'young child' but his mouth felt like a stone.

The skeleton burst out of the iPad and the passengers near Kevin screamed.

A large shadow covered Kevin's window and he took a moment to look out of it.

He saw a zombie villager riding on a large dragon.

Kevin picked up the iPad again, but the elderly woman beside him grabbed his wrists.

"Herobrine wouldn't like that," said the woman.

Kevin froze and the world seemed to freeze around him. He felt like he was falling, but he was not. He felt like his head was bending wildly but he was not.

Then he saw Steve, the character of minecraft.

And Steve's eyes turned pale white.

_**Hope you liked the second chapter. I noticed it is a bit shorter than the other 2 chapters, but this part is the perfect cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading, everyone!**_


End file.
